


skepu engage bbh (REAL) but gaylo no longer real so sad waaaaa im sorry captain puffy

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cheating, Crack, Depression, Dream Smp, Engagement, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage, Sad, Sexual Content, Super angsty, Totally, big daddy island, crackfic, george sad oh no, i cried writing this (REAL), im sick of yalls shit so here you go, im so sorry if anyone thought this was serious bye, like super duper, smut technically LMFAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: read the tags and oml im posting this anonymously because if i don’t ill cry again/hjbased off of puffy’s stream- DREAM SMP - SUCK IT GREEN BOI? - until it just isn’t. i kinda lost it at the end
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	skepu engage bbh (REAL) but gaylo no longer real so sad waaaaa im sorry captain puffy

GAYLO OVER SADGE BUT SKEPHALO BACK UM MONKAW BUT NOW ANGST SUPER SAD GEOREGGE IN DEPRESSION MOMENT SOBSBSS LOUD LOUDER THAN ANYONE ELSE LPUD CRYING AND IT DOESNT END WWW WWWWWW WWWWW WAAAAAAAAA WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WAAAAAAA WA WAA WW W WW WOUOUOIU OUOUOUOUOU IOUOUOUOUOUOU AUAUAUAUAUIAIAIAIA 

georgiebutnotfound in loav withr bbhboyhalo omg cute. bh slapped georgeu badonkadonk like his massive dumpy in th hitman yknow that dream vidoe. but then. Bad boynoob deny. cptpiffu ship gaylo hardcore. piffu very big sheipper ofbgaylo....buut then awesma dud log on serve. babdoyhalo takes out his. beating paddle and spank samdude. samdued say "Omg stepbad~*moan*" and they sexc i thunk. I don rlly remember lolol. piffu say she will tell skeppuy tha bbhboybadboyhhalo chelats onhim. so sad. oh no. bbh boyhalo halo boy bitch boy halo said no. georgei hartbroxken becos he is letf out of thais. 

tim skip btu eveyrhtignf passt thais poin its ontyl up fort interpretation becaossg itssa not as real Sadge

bald man but not actual(boy halo) is sosusper sad. Sadge. skepuoyo loh on the sevrvwr. theyare on big daddy island. "Zskeppu" babboyhalo is sayd. skepster look up at bbh boy haalo and tmemeber somehting. skeppu has ring in pocket. he wa. gonna propos. to bbh boyhalo. So he dows. "ong skeppu this is so cutee wheoelseome now we can canon marryr and the other muffinfucks can’t hit on me anymore" bbh says super duepr happy. they kiss i think. on big daddy island ofc so you know what that means *wink [yummy]*

georgoi was also gon prosposose to bbh bevausse gaylo. piffu encourage this. georg find out badbtohalo already engage skeppU. georgbtonotfound does lots of crying. so sad. waaaaaaaa.

then he does on the spot in his sorrow

end off thea stiry. i hop u lik.

yeah


End file.
